Ōtsutsuki Natsu
Summary Ōtsutsuki Natsu, Father of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, is the True God of Shinobi. He is the true creator of chakra and has complete control over it. He was the only person with chakra and he thought of ways on how he can share this to his fellow clan members. After several years, a thought came to his mind. Using his chakra, he created the Divine Tree which will bear a fruit that will give chakra to whoever eats the fruit. But the growth of the Divine Tree deprived his planet of energy and eventually destroyed it. Natsu had no choice but to create a new home planet. He created a new planet that is full of energy and transferred the Divine tree there. After several decades the Divine Tree finally bear fruit and the very first person who ate the fruit was his granddaughter, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. His granddaughter became the one known as the "progenitor of chakra". He observed the world his granddaughter created and through several generations, he observed how chakra was being used by the people. Natsu was unhappy by the results he has seen. The chakra whom he decided to share became a tool for countless wars and conflicts. After several millennia, the time of the Fourth Shinobi War happened and once again he saw countless people died due to the abuse of the very chakra he created. He saw the fight of Kaguya against Naruto and Sasuke. By that point, he was trying to decide whether he should remove all chakra from the world or let it remain. He decided to wait after a couple of years. A couple of years passed and he observed that there was finally peace and harmony. The people continued to live without abusing their abilities granted by their chakra. At that point, he was finally glad and satisfied. Powers & Abilities Tier: 5-B | 5-A | 5-A, 4-C via Primordial Truth-seeking Ball | 4-C, High 4-C via Susanoo| 4-B Name: '''Ōtsutsuki Natsu '''Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''More than thousands of years old '''Classification: '''Alien, Sage, Creator of Chakra, Father of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, True God of Shinobi, Primordial Being '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, & Genjutsu, Weapon Master, Precognition, True Flight, Illusion Manipulation & Creation, Summoning, Immortality (type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High), Dimensional Teleportation, Psychokinesis (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy), Sealing Techniques, Chakra Manipulation (high level), Chakra Absorption (absorb all forms, kinds and types of chakra making ninjutsu absolutely useless against him), Chakra Sensing, Space-Time Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Complete control over the five basic nature transformations (fire, water, wind, lightning, earth), Durability Negation, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Intangibility, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Can survive in space, Can travel to other verses Attack Potency: Planet level '''(strongest member of the Ōtsutsuki clan and far outclasses his granddaugther Kaguya whose ETSB is capable of producing this much power) | '''Large Planet Level (created a new home planet for his clan which is four times the size of Jupiter, was able to stomp the 4 Heavenly Kings and far superior to the Eight Kings; the latter group being on par with Acacia's disciples who is stated to be able to destroy the Toriko World) | Large Planet level (fought equally with Acacia), Star Level via Primordial Truth-seeking Ball (capable of creating TSB's larger than stars) | Star Level+ (he was able to beat down SSJ Future Trunks), Large Star Level+ via Susanoo (fought equally against Perfect Cell) | Solar System Level (he managed to fought equally with Universe 6 Saga SSJ Goku) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (faster than Kaguya), Lightspeed via Hikari Henken no Jutsu (can literally move at this speed) | FTL (far faster than the 4 Heavenly Kings and the Eight Kings) | At least FTL (blitzed Acacia) | FTL+ (faster than SSJ Future Trunks and Perfect Cell) | FTL+ (able to completely keep up with U6 SSJ Goku) Lifting Strength: Class T+ | '''At least Class T+ | ' '''Class P | '''At least '''Class P, Class P+ '''via Susanoo' | Stellar (rearranged the entire solar system in order for his new planet to fit in place) '''Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XKJ | Class XKJ+ | Class XGJ+ | Class XTJ+ Durability: Planet level (far superior to her granddaughter, Kaguya) | Large Planet Level ''' (tanked Toriko's Mugen Kugi Punch with no difficulty) | '''Large Planet Level (took hits from Acacia casually)| Star Level+ (took a Super Buster Cannon without having a scratch), Large Star Level+ via Susanoo (completely defended against Cell's attacks) | Solar System Level (tanked a full power kamehameha from U6 SSJ Goku) Stamina: 'Limitless (can replenish his chakra as he is the creator of chakra itself) 'Range: Cross-dimensional, Planetary via various techniques, Stellar via Primordial Truth-Seeking Ball Standard Equipment: 'Staff 'Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye): The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves, which can be extended at least as far as 10 kilometers. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The Byakugan is also shown able to magnify objects to see even the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. His own Byakugan is a Kekkei Mōra type, rather than simply a kekkei genkai. * Tenseigan: The Tenseigan allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path. With the complete Tenseigan, the user is able to enter Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants the user enhanced physical capabilities as well as a number of Truth-Seeking Balls, comprised of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. By infusing the balls with Tenseigan chakra, it is possible to utilise additional powerful techniques. The Tenseigan is also capable of moving the moon towards the Earth, as well as powering a gigantic golem. * Tenseigan Chakra Mode: An enhanced chakra state that gives the user enhanced speed, strength, and durability. Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye): Said to be the most powerful and exalted of the Three Great Dōjutsu. It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the Six Paths Techniques, as well as the seventh Path that is "beyond life and death". * Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal: A highly advanced sealing technique that is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. * A'sura Path:' grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. * Human Path: grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. * Animal Path: grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. * Naraka Path: grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. * Deva Path: grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. ** Banshō Ten'in: is a technique that manipulates attractive'' force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other. ** '''Shinra Tensei:' is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. ** Chibaku Tensei: '''is a technique which is channeled through the Deva Path. * '''Outer Path: is the seventh Path — an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user is able to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains. Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. ** Izanagi: Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. Natsu is completely unaffected by this move's consequence which causes blindness. ** Izanami: A genjutsu which traps an opponent in a continuous illusion that maintains itself even without the user's concentration. Requires a few minutes of prep to set up and physical contact to initiate. Works even if the opponent is blind/has cut off their eyesight. Can apparently be broken if the victim accepts the results of their actions and stops trying to change them. Like its counterpart, Izanagi, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is sealed away and loses its light forever. Like with Izanagi, Natsu is completely unaffected by this move's consequence which seals the Sharingan used. Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. On Natsu's case, he was able to attain the Mangekyou Sharingan without experiencing the death of a person closest to him and before long it evolved into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. * Mangekyou Sharingan:'' Amaterasu'': Is a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, the highest level of Fire Release. Natsu summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. * Mangekyō Sharingan: Susanoo: The third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. * Kamui (Authority of the Gods): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others. * Tengai Shinsei (Heavenly Obstacle Quaking Star): Natsu weaves three hand seals simultaneously between himself and his Susanoo, in order to draw massive meteorites from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, he can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. Rinne Sharingan (Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye): The Rinne Sharingan is a Kekkei Mōra dōjutsu that is the progenitor of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It gives the user the ocular power of the Sharingan, and allows the user to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu which effects can be negated by the Rinnegan and that can be dispelled only by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts and Rinnegan together. Using this dōjutsu, he can also teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. * Infinite Tsukuyomi (Mugen Tsukuyomi): By establishing eye contact with only a standard Sharingan, the user can create an empty dimension under their control, which can be then filled with contents of his desire, using the power of the Shinju to do so. While physically tethered and connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, he can manipulate the otherwise blank and white world to create anything she wants no matter how detailed, and control it. By doing this, she can create a world exactly as she wants. Also, she can use it on select individuals. To trap every living being in the world within this genjutsu, however, his Rinne Sharingan must be reflected off of the moon's surface. He combined her powers of the Rinne Sharingan and Byakugan to enslave the populace. On the technique's activation, the light from the moon's eye illuminates the entire planet, turning it bright as day and making it impossible to escape. All living things are bathed in its penetrating light and immediately placed under the genjutsu. This causes a reflection of the Rinnegan to appear in their eyes as they are rendered immobile, though their cognitive abilities remain unimpaired. Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. He can create other forms, as for his version is the Primordial Truth-Seeking Ball '''which can grow larger than stars.' '''Six Paths Senjutsu: '''The user's physical strength, speed, stamina and regeneration are exponentially increased. The user gains the ability to fly, utilize senjutsu, chakra arms, and multiple Truth-Seeking Balls. The user also gains complete control of all five basic nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release * '''Six Paths Sage Mode: '''This mode increases the user's physical parameters. He gains the ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things: he can utilize all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release, he can levitate, sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and is able to kick Truth-Seeking Balls. '''Hikari Henkan no Jutsu: '''With his light manipulation ability, he can transform his entire body into light in order to become intangible and move at lightspeed. '''Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies which can fight are capable of using the users techniques, though they disappear after one strong hit. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. * Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: This jutsu is essentially an enhanced version of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, the user creates at least a dozen clones (usually a lot more). Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique): To activate this technique, the user needs a special seal to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. Natsu applied the formula in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent (The seal never disappears) or some other surrounding feature. He can also use this technique to teleport other objects, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. Jikukan Kekkei (Space–Time Barrier): Using a kunai with a Hiraishin seal, Natsu can form a barrier that will teleport away incoming attacks directed at it to another Hiraishin seal at his choosing (basically the same as Hiraishin, only applied to something other than himself). Chakra Edible Creation: By using his Rinnegan, he is able to fully absorb the bodies of his target, turning them into chakra-filled edibles which have similar shape to Chakra Fruit, which, when eaten, would transform him and grant him their abilities. * Bijūdama Rasenshuriken (Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken): Natsu creates a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of a shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. * Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: '''is a technique can be used by calling on the respective chakras of the tailed beasts. Natsu and his shadow clones create multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of tailed beasts. Each Rasenshuriken has '''Large Planet Level destructive capacity. * Amenotejikara: With in a certain range, the jutsu user can switch himself with the location of a target object in an instant. If the user switches himself with other objects in close-range combat, the user can evade enemy attacks in an instant, and can also attack by switching himself with a kunai or other weapon. * Eight Gates: The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Natsu is able to open all gates effortlessly and he can use the Eighth Gate with no problems at all. Tenseigan Six Paths Sage Mode: '''This technique is basically using his two modes at the same time. He first transforms to his TSM. After that is use his SPSM while in his TSM. This massively increases all his physical capabilities to extremely higher degree and greatly increases the powers of his jutsus. In this mode he now has 12 truth-seeking balls floating behind him. * '''Senpō: Tenrai Ken: '''Natsu focuses a tremendous amount of chakra to his eight truth-seeking balls. Then he turns all of his truth-seeking ball into huge, golden swords of pure chakra. Each sword is capable of wiping out stars with ease. * '''Senpō: Sen Genkotsu: '''Natsu focuses a huge amount of chakra on his right fist. Then his fist will shine in golden radiance. He delivers a single punch through his enemies which is capable of busting large stars effortlessly. The force of this single punch is equivalent to 1000 punches. He can cover his fist with one of his truth-seeking balls in order to disintegrate anyone or anything he hits with this technique. * '''Senpō: Fukusū Amaterasu Kyū: '''Natsu creates several spheres that is ablaze with amaterasu. He unleashes this towards his opponents causing cataclysmic destruction and mass burning. The size of the sphere varies from the amount of chakra being used; it can be as small as a regular bijuudama or as big as a large star. The flames released in this technique is hundreds of times hotter than a regular amaterasu technique. '''Primordial Mode: '''Natsu's most powerful state. All of his powers, abilities, and physical capabilities are increased at immensely high levels. In this form, he is able to use all types of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. This state can be stated as his original form. * '''Primordial Travel: '''This technique allows Natsu to freely travel to a completely different universe(i.e Dragon Ball, One Piece, etc.). * '''Chakra Removal: This technique allows Natsu to completely remove chakra from anyone he touches. As the creator of chakra he has complete control over it and he can bestow or remove chakra from anyone. Once he removes the chakra of a certain individual, that individual becomes an ordinary human being with no chakra and can never again have chakra unless Natsu himself bestow chakra to that individual. . Key: Base | Tenseigan Chakra Mode | Six Paths Sage Mode | Tenseigan Six Paths Sage Mode | Primordial Form Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Yin & Yang Users Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Naruto Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4